


Whatever This Is

by NerdiestOfAll



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I don't know what I'm doing, M/M, Peter doesn't know either, Peter is a lovable dork, Peter is scared of relationships, Peter likes pancakes in all of my fics for some reason, So is Steve, Steve is protective, WINGING IT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 15:41:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17368700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NerdiestOfAll/pseuds/NerdiestOfAll
Summary: Years after Gwen's death, Peter is still recovering. He is scared to build any kind of relationship, but when a supersoldier shows up, he find his promise to himself to keep people at a distance a bit difficult to keep. Things get even more difficult when questions regarding Harry Osborn and a mystery organization get thrown into the mix, forcing Peter to decide between moving forward or continuing to live with the past breathing down his neck.(Look, guys! I fixed the summary... Kind of? Man, this sounds a lot darker than I intended it to... So, to lighten things up... Puppies? Man, I'm definitely giving Peter a puppy in this now.)





	1. Meeting

Peter sat cross-legged in his seat at a small cafe. Taking a sip of his hot cocoa- he can't help it, he's still mentally a child- Peter scrolled through his email.

In the background, he heard a bell ring as the door to the cafe opened and closed. He did not give the whispers that followed much thought, as celebrities passed through New York all the time (not that he often saw them) and Peter figured that they deserved some privacy.

After reading an email from his cheerful boss, Peter put his camera's memory card into his computer to look at his photos. Scrolling through, Peter looked for the photos that made it hardest for Jameson to print slander with.

"Those are pretty good." a voice came from behind Peter, causing him to jump. The voice laughed, "Sorry, I didn't mean to spook you."

Peter smiled, "Don't worry about it." He turned to look up, "I'm e-" Peter's words got stuck in his throat.

'That's Captain America.' his brain told him, 'Don't gape at him like an idiot! Say something.'

"Umm." Was all that Peter managed to say.

Seeming unaffected by Peter's staring, Peter is sure that he's used to it, the soldier leaned over with his coffee, "Do you sell these? Or do you work for-?"

Peter finally got himself together, "I'm a freelance photographer for the Daily Bugle."

The icon made a face and Peter's stomach sank, "The Daily Bugle, huh? Isn't their editor the guy that's always giving Spider-Man crap?" he moved to sit in the seat across from Peter.

"Much to everyone else's dismay." Peter sighed.

"And there's not much you can do about it." The captain sipped his coffee, seeming to understand. Peter was glad that the man did not ask why Peter worked for the Bugle, as he did not feel like spilling his financial sob story. Placing his cup down, the soldier's eyebrow raised with interest, "Have you ever gotten to talk to him?" He blinked, "Spider-Man, I mean."

Peter shrugged and smiled to himself, "Once or twice. Mostly to apologize for Jameson." the two laughed, "Have you?" Peter asked, obviously already knowing the answer.

"No." the man shook his head, "Sadly. I would love to someday, though. All I've heard are good things."

"I won't be one to break that streak." Peter nodded before sipping his drink.

The captain tilted his head in interest, "Do you mind if I look at some of your photos?"

Peter silently nodded and turned the computer, and the Avenger began to scroll through the photos. The man smiled, "Wow. These are amazing."

Peter blushed, "Thank you."

"I've always had an appreciation for art." the man hummed as he looked through the photos, "I used to draw a lot."

"Used to?" Peter tilted his head.

The Avenger swayed his shoulders, "Things got a little complicated when I woke up after seventy years. I'm still... adjusting. There's not much time in my life for art, sadly."

"Excuse me, sir?" a little girl appeared by the supersoldier, "Could I get your autograph?"

The soldier smiled at her, "Sure." He took the pen and paper from her as Peter's phone rang.

Answering it, Peter put it up to his ear, "Hel-"

"PARKER!" Peter had to pull the phome away from his ear as Jameson screamed at him. He then made his way to the corner of the cafe.

"Good morning to you, Jameson." Peter smiled.

"WHERE ARE YOU AT?"

"A coffee shop?" Peter made a face, glancing over to the Avenger who was now surrounded by people.

"THERE'S A ROBBERY GOING ON AT 2nd AND BROADWAY. GET YOUR A** OVER THERE NOW!" The man then hung up the phone before Peter could respond.

Peter ran over to his seat and began packing up his stuff, "Duty calls." he explained to the supersoldier, waving his phone apologetically. Peter thought that the other man looked disappointed, but he figured it was wishful thinking, "It was nice meeting you."

As he ran out the door, Peter heard a, "And you as well." called after him.

Smiling, Peter ducked into an alleyway to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, it's short and sad-looking... But I am trying to get back into this after being away for MANY reasons, so don't judge me. Maybe I'll actually post another chapter to something that I haven't touched in a while if people are nice enough (I just noticed a ton of comments that I got on some things that I posted a while back and now feel awful- sorry guys. I'll try to do better.).
> 
> By the way, (I'll probably say this on everything if I update them) go see Spider-Verse if you haven't already (or even if you have- I just saw it a second time). It is an amazing movie (pun may or may not be intended).


	2. Learn to be Open

Peter tapped his pencil against the table in his lecture hall. His professor was explaining the same topic to the same student for the gazillionth time.

It was way too boring and the energy within him was bouncing around, begging to be let out. Honestly, he didn't know why he came to these things. Peter studied better on his own, and his lecture did not take attendance. It was a big college after all.

'There are only five minutes left.' he told himself, attempting to be reassuring before realizing that he had six minutes left last time he checked.

Peter began doodling in his book. Not that he was particularly good in that kind of art, but having something to focus on helped him get through the class.

He sighed in relief when he heard the professor speak a few minutes later, "We can go ahead and wrap up a couple minutes early. Any student that has any more questions may stop by during my office hours."

Peter lept to his feet and tossed his books in his bag before throwing the bag over his shoulder. He was on his way out of the hall when someone tapped one of Peter's shoulders. It was one of his classmates.

"Hey, you're Peter, right?" the girl smiled as Peter nodded, "Well, a group of us are getting together to study for that exam next week if you want to join."

Peter smiled politely, "Yeah, maybe. I'll have to look at my sc-"

"Great!" the girl handed Peter a piece of paper, "Here's my number if you want to join. The name is Jean, by the way." Jean then jogged off to catch up with a few other students.

Sighing, Peter shoved the paper in his pocket before jogging home. Sure, it would have been more efficient to take the subway or swing, but he had too much energy for either one of those things.

"Hey, Aunt May." Peter kissed his aunt's cheek as he entered the home.

His aunt raised her brow, "Back already?"

Peter looked at her, "My lecture finished forty-five minutes ago."

"You're a college student and at the legal drinking age." she pointed out as she headed to the kitchen, "Shouldn't you be out at parties and bars and whatnot?"

"That's not really my scene." Peter pulled a bottle of apple juice from the fridge.

His aunt sighed as she threw things in a pot before turning to Peter, "Look, Peter." she stepped towards him, placing hands on his shoulders, "I know that you were hurt all those years ago by Gwen's death-"

"Aunt May-" Peter shook her hands off.

"No, you listen to me." she pointed a finger at him, "You lost the woman that you loved to someone who you thought was your best friend. It's hard, I know. And I can tell you from experience, the pain never completely fades." May pulled his chin to make him look her in the eye, "But you need to learn to move on, sweetheart. There are plenty of people who I am sure would love to spend time with you, get to know you. You just need to let them. You can't go the rest of your life with me as the only person who you are close to. Especially because, I hate to say it, I am getting older."

"Aunt May-" Peter softly grabbed her arm.

"I don't want you to be left with nothing later on down the line." May cupped his face, "Please don't make me worry like that."

"Okay, Aunt May." Peter spoke quietly before pulling her close for a hug.

"I love you, sweetheart." she said into his chest.

"I love you too, Aunt May." Peter whispered into her hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one, I know, but it helps with the pacing of the story (I went through so many drafts of this to keep from rushing everything). Anyways, let me know what you all think and I promise that there will be some Steve in the next chapter.... I think?


	3. Second Encounter

"It's all crap." Jameson sighed, "Jeeze, Parker. Do you really come all the way over here to waste my time?"

Peter internally rolled his eyes, "So, which ones will you be taking?"

Jameson made a face and grabbed three photos, "You'll get your regular pay. Next time, email them to me."

"I actually wanted to talk to you..." Peter nervously scraped his shoe against the floor, "About becoming a full employee? As a photographer?"

Jameson laughed and Peter chewed his lip, "You're serious?" he shrugged, "Well, I guess I can't say that you haven't earned it, despite your shitty photos."

"Really?" Peter's eyes lit up.

"I'll just need you to prove that you can do more than Spider-Man photos." Jameson rubbed his chin.

"Like what?"

"I'll think about it. Now, scram! You've already used up enough time. I'll email you later." Jameson waved Peter out.

"Yes, sir. Thank you!" Peter jogged out of the room, eventually finding himself outside of the building. Peter smiled brightly, ready to skip down the street, only to run right into someone.

"I am so sorry-" Peter put space between himself and the other person. He then looked up to their face and find himself yet again surprised.

"This is awkward." the supersoldier smiled in a way that Peter would almost describe as 'shyly'. The man adjusted his sleeve, "I came down here because I knew that you kind of worked here and I wanted to see you again, but then I realized that that might be weird and stalkerish." the man chewed his lip.

Peter shrugged, "I would have just assumed that we just happened to have ran into each other if you hadn't said anything." Peter smiled, trying to hide the fact that he was internally freaking out about the fact that CAPTAIN FREAKING AMERICA wanted to see him, Peter Benjamin Parker, again.

"Really? You would have thought us running into each other right in front of where you know that I know you work was a coicidence?" the man made a face.

"Okay, I might have been a little suspicious." Peter held up his hand, squeezing his pointer finger and thumb together. The two then laughed.

Peter tilted his head, "Was there something specifically that you were looking for me for, Mr. Captain sir?"

The supersoldier laughed, "Please just call me Steve, and no. I just wanted to talk to someone that's not a SHIELD agent or Avenger. I enjoyed our talk the other day, and I wanted to continue."

Peter nodded, "Mmmhmm." He began walking in a direction, "Well, I'm not sure that I can call you 'Steve', so you'll just have to settle for Captain Rogers or whatever I deem worthy to call you."

"As long as it isn't 'Capsicle.'" Rogers smiled at the look he got from Peter, "Tony loves to call me that."

"I may have to borrow it from him." Peter gave him a devilish smile.

Rogers made a face, "Please, no. I beg of you."

Peter gave a crooked smile, "I hope that you also know that I will not put you in contact with Spider-Man."

"I was not expecting you to."

"Good because that's not how it works with us. You don't find Spider-Man, Spider-Man finds you." when Rogers looked at him with confusion, Peter smiled, "Look up Chuck Norris when you get the chance." His smile then grew larger with amusement as the other man pulled out a notebook and scribbled 'Chuck Norris' down.

Rogers looked at him, "My recommendations list." He showed Peter, "I cross things out when I finish with them."

Peter glanced over the list, "You mean you watched War Games but not Star Wars?" He gasped.

The man chuckled, "That was Tony's reaction too. Apparently Clint set me up for 'failure.'" Rogers made air quotes. He watched as Peter read the list, "Any recommendations?"

"Oh, yes." Peter looked up at him with full seriousness as the two made their way to a bench in Central Park, unconscious of the fact that they had walked to far, "To start off-"

Peter went on to talk about movies, books, songs, and all other popculture things that he deemed worthy of being in the book. Eventually, the two got up and headed back into the city to get some food. Rogers talked about his experinces growing up and fighting in the war, and Peter talked about his own childhood, even mentioning a few things about Gwen but manuvering his way around this mystery of his parents' deaths.

"I don't know what I was thinking!" the two laughed as Peter talked about one of his incidents as a kid, "Actually, I know. I wasn't thinking anything. I was not a smart kid. As Aunt May tells me, it's a miracle that I'm alive."

"Well, I'm sure that none of us were smart kids." Rogers took a sip of his drink, "But I am certainly glad that you made it this far."

"-there is a massive fire in the apartment complex." the news on the tv in the cafe broke throjgh Peter's focus, "Firefighters are struggling to get everyone out, and they have cleared a large perimeter. The fire is extremely hot and burning through very rapidly."

"Whelp." Peter stood up, "I hate to leave now, but that is my signal. It was great to see you again."

"Are you sure?" Rogers turned from the tv to look at Peter, "That looks very dangerous. You could get hurt."

Peter waved it off, "I'll be fine. I use a long lense camera, so I'll be far out of danger." a smiled pulled at the edge of his lip, "I made it this far."

Peter then ran out and changed in an alleyway before swinging off once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m currently trying to pretend that I’m not uploading this at 2:30 am... Yikes. Anyways, I figured that I may as well post things while I’m still conscious (and in the midst of reading). Lucky you, fans of this, this is currently the only thing that I have chapters written for (I honestly have 16 done already- I’m just super busy). Fans of my other work will just have to learn... Patience.  
> (Eh? See what I did there? I know, I’m sorry.)  
> Anyways, shout out to obnoxiousq who recently wrote a nice shout out to me on their spidershield story (you should check it out, it’s so cute. Definitely more happy than how mine tend to turn out.). Her most recent chapter (as of this posting), by the way, just had me panicking because it involves motorcycles and one of the ones that I have already written involves motorcycles... But then I realized that you can never have too much of that, so I’ll probably post it anyways.
> 
> Good day/ night to you all!


	4. The Situation

"Oh, Gwen, I screwed up." Peter flopped down on the grass in front of Gwen's grave, "I swore to myself that I would stay away from people- avoid making friends and all that- after what happened with you and Harry."

Peter set the daisy he brought in his lap as he played with the grass, "You were both hurt because of me-" Peter glanced around the area, "because of Spider-Man's existence. And it wasn't just you two who I've hurt."

He accidentally pulled grass out of the ground, "Your father, my uncle, Doctor Conners... The loss of my uncle hurt my aunt."

Peter rubbed his face, "Since I stopped building relationships with people, no one has gotten hurt because of me. There's no one, besides my aunt, close to me who could be hurt. Not to be dramatic, but I think it's better this way. It has been so much easier."

Peter huffed as he looked up at the sky, "But then came along Steve f-ing Rogers." he chuckled as he looked down at Gwen's grave, "I've only come across him a couple of times, but I am already dangerously drawn to him. Every time he's around, I forget my promise."

"I don't know what it is." Peter shrugged, "I guess, in some ways, he kind of reminds me of what it was like to be around you. I mean, he's very different, but there's something about the blonde hair, the sense of humor, and the kind aroma around him that just-" he found himself shrugging again.

"I should probably stay away from him." Peter laughed, wiping away a tear, "Especially becasue he's Captain America, which means he's close to Tony Stark and possibly SHIELD, and I really need to stay away from them. If anyone is going to piece together my secret identity, it will be them. Plus, he's already in enough danger as it is. He doesn't need me and my mess of a life adding to it."

Peter paused before he rotated his shoulder, "In other news, I burnt my shoulder in the fire last night. So, that was fun. Too bad most results on Google when searching how to take care of severe burns recommend that you see a doctor." he laughed and bit his lip.

Pete sat in silence, his eyes tracing over Gwen's name on her toumbstone. The thought of her always relaxes him. That is, it does until he snaps his mind back into reality and the ache of guilt rebuilds in his stomach.

"Man, I wish you were here, Gwen." Peter sniffled, "Even years later, it has been... Rough without you. I don't know how I am going to keep this up." He shifted, placing the daisy by her grave, "Anyways, thanks for listening. You're the only person who I can really talk to about this stuff. I mean, besides the other few graves here that are my fault, but it's somehow always easier to talk to you."

Peter stood and took a few steps away before looking back, "Goodbye, Gwen." He then left the graveyard and headed to the Bugle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I know, it's short. But, hey! I'm home on break with a bunch of chapters written that I just need to look over before posting... So, yay!
> 
> Anyways, enjoy your day/ night and hope that I remember to post the next chapter soon! (Not tonight though- I need a dramatic pause between chapters :).)


	5. Walk in the Park

Peter flew out of the building after finishing his lecture. He was energetic and ready to take on some criminals. However, he was stopped in his tracks when he caught a helmet that was thrown at him as he neared the streets.

"Hop on." Rogers smiled, motioning at his motorcycle.

"Okay, your stalkerish tendencies are getting very worrisome." Peter spoke while he internally admired the bike as he walked towards the man.

Rogers jumped on and nodded for Peter to get on behind him, "You've been a hard man to find, but I had a little help from friends." Peter's heart stopped at this. It was bad enough that Rogers seemed interested in him, but to have other people know about Peter and help Rogers find him? Seeming to not notice Peter's internal panick attack, Rogers adjusted his grip on the handles of the motorcycle, "Have you ever ridden before?"

Peter shook his head, "No."

"Don't worry. I ride it all the time." Rogers glanced at Peter with a grin, "Just hold on tight."

"I don't know if I should-" Peter was internally screaming at himself to get a grip and stay away from Rogers.

'It's for his own safety.' he told himself.

"The bike won't bite, Peter." Rogers smiled reassuringly, "And neither will I."

Peter finally gave in and climbed on the bike, "Where are we going, Captain?" Peter asked as the other man started the bike.

"Central Park. It's nice walking around and talking there in the fall." Peter nodded in agreement before the two took off.

Rogers took them down several streets, whipping and making sharp turns as they headed towards the park. However, once they neared the park, Rogers took a turn that Peter did not expect, bringing them away from the park.

"You missed the turn." Peter tried to yell over the wind and bike.

"We're taking the scenic route." Rogers explained, "To enjoy the weather and the ride." Suddenly, they hit a speed bump. Despite Peter's sticking abilities, he instinctively tightened his hold on Rogers, who glanced back at him for a second, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah. Just adjusting for the bumps." Peter assured. The bike then hit another bump, which jostled both passengers. Peter hissed as he thew his shoulder back but was careful to not let the Avenger see or hear him.

Eventually, they stopped at the park, and Peter slid off the bike.

Rogers laughed, "I figured that that was enough to scare you with today."

Peter laughed with him, "Maybe not 'scare,' but it has been a long day." Rogers hummed as he jumped off the bike and Peter took a step back. Rogers then turned and thoughtlessly moved forward, bumping into Peter.

"Oof. Sorry." Rogers smiled down at Peter, placing his hands on Peter's shoulders. Peter turned and shrugged.

"No worries." He rolled his injured shoulders before walking forward. Rogers jogged to catch up and walk beside him.

"Have you heard from Jameson about the job?" Rogers asked as he eyed Peter.

Peter continued looking forward, "He told me to meet him this afternoon. Hopefully that means he knows what he wants me to do to 'prove myself.'"

"Remember to let me know what he says whenever we meet up next."

"I will." Peter pulled at his sleeve, "How's everything going for you?"

Rogers shrugged as the two turned a corner, "Same old, same old. Mostly hanging around the tower except for when we are occasionally called on missions."

"Occasionally?" Peter glanced at Rogers.

"They don't want to call us in unless it it absolutely necessary."

"Hmm." Peter rubbed his shoulder.

"How bad is it?" Rogers looked at Peter as the two took another turn.

"What?" Peter raised a brow.

Rogers made a face, "Your shoulder. You have been rubbing and rotating it with discomfort the whole time we've been walking.

"It's just a small burn. Nothing that a few ice packs can't fix." Peter shrugged, "I was where they thought the safe zone started for the fire last night, but it moved fast and unexpectedly. It's a miracle no one died."

"Thanks to Spider-Man." the supersoldier commented, and Peter hummed. Rogers looked down at Peter, "Next time you get a chance to talk to him, please tell him to stop by the tower. We really want to extend our gratitude towards him." Peter mindlessly nodded at this, "That goes for you too, by the way. I'm sure that Stark already has you on a list considering how much I talk about you."

"Oh no!" Peter laughed.

Rogers smiled, "Don't worry, I made sure to include the part about you sticking a fork in an outlet."

"Hey, boys have been known to do that since outlets were first installed in homes." Peter gently knocked his uninjured shoulder against the other man.

"Doesn't make it any less funny." Rogers returned the motion. An uneasy feeling entered Peter's stomach as he felt a small tingling at the back of his head. He faintly heard the other man talking, but he was too busy surveying the crowd to pay attention.

"Peter?" Rogers' voice broke through his thoughts.

"Hm?" Peter looked up at him.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah..." Peter continued glancing around, "I'm just... thinking."

Rogers then turned to scan the area before shrugging and continuing on.

-A Few Hours Later-

"PARKER?" Jameson snapped Peter into focus, "Parker, are you listening?"

"Yes, sir." Peter quickly responded.

"Good. There's no sleeping on the job." the man stood, "Speaking of which, I figured out what I want you to get photos of for the job."

"Yes?"

"There's a big event going on at the MET this Friday. I want you to go there with some of our journalists and get photos for the paper." the man tapped his knuckles on the desk, "Any questions?"

"No. Thank you, sir." Peter smiled.

"Good. Now, go!" Jameson shooed Peter out of the office.

Peter left the builing with excitement, but that feeling was quickly replaced with nerves once he stepped outside. Something was off. He felt like he was being watched or something.

Nervous to be out in the open while also too nervous to change into his Spider-Man costume with the fear of being watched, Peter ran to take the subway home.


	6. The Osborn Case

Spider-Man sat above the city, watching as lights flashed below. It truly was a beautiful sight from above.

Closing his eyes, he listened to the sounds around him.

"Spider-Man?" the vigilante jumped at the sound of his name. He turned to see a man standing behind him, "My name is Detective Dowey. I work with the NYPD-"

"Are you here to arrest me?" Spider-Man raised a brow, though his spider-senses were not going off.

The man laughed, "No. No. Not at all." he stepped forward, "I just wanted to ask you a few questions about Harry Osborn."

Spider-Man's head snapped up at the sound of this name, "What about him?"

"We're doing an investigation into him and his dealings."

"You're a little late, detective." Spider-Man tilted his head, "Harry has been locked up for three and a half years now. He injected an illegal substance into his veins and killed Gwen Stacy. Case closed."

"We believe that he has been a bit more active lately." the man handed Spider-Man a file, "More frequent visitors. Sadly, Revncroft does not require certain information to be logged with these visits and much of the video and audio feed has been 'lost.'"

Spider-Man flipped through a few papers, "Why come to me?"

"This whole thing requires some... rule-bending because of the complications with Ravencroft. And you're a vigilate, nothing against you." Spider-Man shrugged, "Besides, you've fought him. You know him more than I do." Dowey shifted his shoulders, "And I suspect that you know someone who knows him even more."

Spider-Man looked to the detective, "You mean Peter Parker?"

"Yes." the man nodded, "And don't tell me that you don't know him. It can't be a coincidence that the girlfriend of a guy known for taking your photos was present and killed the night of your fight with Osborn."

Spider-Man sucked a breath, "I'll take these to him for you. See what he thinks."

"I have someone who can do that-"

"He's very sensitive about the subject. It's best if I talk to him." Spider-Man said, thinking about the fact that he did not want to go through this conversation again, "One of us will come to you if we figure something out." He stood, looking down at the streets from the edge of the building.

"Thank you, Spider-Man." the detective smiled.

"Anything for the city." the vigilante smiled before jumping off the building and swinging into the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In honor of the new End Game trailer... I'm not including any Avengers in this chapter! Wait what? Well, they did kill of my boy in Infinity War (even though we all know he's coming back), so... Serves them right.
> 
> Just kidding! This was not intentional- I have actually had this written for months. I'm just bad at posting (I legitimately have 20 chapters written, but I do change them a bit as a I go, so....).
> 
> Anyways, have a good day/night and enjoy the Age of Nerdom!


	7. The MET

The next couple of days dragged on as Rogers was nowhere to be seen (probably on some mission with the Avengers) and the feeling of being watched never left Peter alone. Granted, Peter was mildly thankful for his attention to be on something other than figuring out how to not be sucked in by Rogers.

Maybe he was just sick... Or nervous about tonight. Tonight is the night of the event at the MET.

But something told Peter that that was not it. He has felt it since he was walking with Rogers the other day, and it was even worse today.

Shutting his eyes and shaking his head, Peter changed into his suit for the event. It was almost time to leave and Aunt May wanted to inspect him beforehand.

Peter walked downstairs and kissed his aunt on the forehead before she went off on his lack of tie tying skills. He then left with another kiss and headed to the MET.

Upon arriving, Peter met up with a couple of people from the Bugle before taking his place along the red carpet leading up to the MET to get photos.

Surrounded by people, Peter found himself looking around nervously before turning his attention back as cars of celebrities began to pull up. He focused on taking photos, pausing to avoid eye contact when a certain blonde showed up with his fellow Avengers, but the feeling in his stomach never left.

Eventually, he made it inside and continued to take photos as guests chatted and ate, eventually beginning to dance.

"I was quite surprised to see you here." Peter jumped and turned to see Rogers standing behing him.

Peter smiled, some of his nerves relaxing. At the same time, a different kind of nerves appeared- the same kind that he felt every time he saw Rogers, "Captain Rogers, hey. I guess I never mentioned the fact that I was going to be here tonight. Granted, I didn't know that you were going to be here."

Rogers stepped closer, "Well, here I am. And, seriously, call me Steve."

"Watch it," Peter warned, "if you push the 'Steve' thing, I may end up calling you 'Capsicle.'"

"Ah, so this is the famous Peter Parker." Peter turned once again to the source of the voice as the man stuck his hand out, "Tony Stark."

"It's nice to meet you." Peter took the hand, his heart beginning to pound faster.

"And even nicer to meet you." Clint Barton stepped in along with Natasha Romanov and Bruce Banner, "We've heard a lot about you." he looked at Rogers, "A LOT."

Rogers looked away... Blushing?

"Well, as much as I would like to trap you into answering a billion questions, we do have to make our rounds- especially since we know that Steve won't with you here." Tony waved at the two, "So, we'll leave you two alone... For now." he smirked as he walked off, "We'll have you at the tower some time."

Peter turned to Rogers, "That wasn't that bad."

Rogers snorted, "You only got a twenty second snippit of him. Come back to me after you visit the tower for a couple of hours- if you don't run out screaming."

Peter laughed, "Fair enough." before looking down at his shoes.

"So, umm..." Peter looked up at Rogers, who was currently biting his lip as he spoke, "Umm. I was wondering- If, umm..." The man kicked at the floor.

"Yeah?" Peter furrowed his brows.

"Would you, uh, like to-" Rogers shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know- Maybe-"

"Parker!" Peter whipped his head toward the voice. It was one of the writers for the Bugle.

"I have to go." Peter spoke apologetically, though he was secretly thankful for whoever pulled him away from the entrancement that was Steve Rogers, "I'll talk to you later?"

Rogers looked disappointed, "Yeah, um, sure."

Peter jogged over to the person who called his name, who then asked him to take a few photos before handing Peter off to the other journalist there with them.

Eventually, without the distraction of Rogers, Peter began to feel extremely anxious again. So, naturally, when a person grabbed Peter's hand and pulled him in a direction, he jumped, nearly punching that person in the face.

"I am so sorry. I did not mean to spook you." a young male pulled Peter to dance, "I just saw an attractive man standing on his own and figured that you would want to dance."

"Oh- um." Peter wasn't quite sure what to say.

"You're friends with Captain Rogers, aren't you?" the man inquired as the two slowly moved together.

"I don't know if I-" Peter began before he was cut off.

"He and I have ran into each other a few times, though I doubt that he would remember me." the man informed Peter.

Something about this man did not feel right to Peter. Peter aparently did not have a good poker face because the man tilted his head, "You do not look well. Maybe you should get some fresh air outside." he began to pull Peter toward the door.

"I actually need to get back to work-" Peter turned.

The man kept pulling him, "No, I insist. You need fresh air. You look like you're going to pass out at any second."

'Probably because my spider-sense is blaring right now.' Peter thought.

Peter stuck his feet to the ground, "Honestly, I'm fine. Please, just-"

"Do you mind if I cut in?" a familiar voice caused Peter to sigh in relief.

"Go right ahead." the mystery man let Peter go and walked off as Rogers came and took his place.

"Are you alright?" Rogers made eye contact with Peter.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Peter faked a smile.

His poker face once again failed him as Rogers frowned, "Peter, please. Tell me what's wrong."

Peter sighed, "To be honest, I'm not sure. I've had this weird feeling since we were walking in Central Park the other day. It got worse today and even worse when I was with that man a minute ago."

Rogers pulled Peter close, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I thought it was nothing." Peter shrugged, trying to ignore how close they were, "Just nerves about having to take photos tonight to get the job at the Bugle."

"Hopefully it is nothing," Rogers sighed, "but don't hide things like this from me in the future. If you are ever concerned about your safety, let me know." he shifted his hand on Peters back, bringing them closer so their chests lightly touched. Peter tried to slow his heartbeat.

"I can take care of myself, Captain." Peter shook his head, "Other people need you more. Besides, if all else fails, I'll call Spider-Man."

Rogers raised a brow, "I thought you said that he was like that Chuck Norris guy."

Peter smiled, "That is mostly true, but I was just initially making sure that you weren't trying to get to him through me. If absolutely necessary, I can get in contact with him."

Rogers reluctantly nodded, "But don't ever be afraid to call me. Your safety means a lot to me." He then made a face.

"What?" Peter tilted his head.

Rogers squinted off in the distance, "That guy who you were with-" he looked back at Peter, "What did he say his name was? He looked kind of familiar."

"He didn't say." Peter made furrowed his brows, "But he said that you two have run into each other a few times, but he didn't think that you would remember him." Peter recalled.

Without warning, Rogers stopped moving and grabbed Peter's hand, "We need to get you out of here. I think I rememb-"

Suddenly, Peter's spider-sense flared up higher than it had been all day.

"It's a little too late for that." The two turned to the voice as a gun clicked. Peter and Rogers stepped back at the sight of a man in a black mask.

"Peter, get behind me." Rogers pushed Peter back.

"I don't think that will do much." Peter glanced around to room to see that men in similar masks with guns had surrounded the room.

"Come quietly and we won't kill everyone in here." The masked man closest to the two adjusted his grip on his gun. Rogers looked around at the men in masks, then the people in the room, and then paused on Peter. He took a step forward and Peter thoughtlessly grabbed Rogers' sleeve.

"Both of you." The masked man ordered.

"Absolutely not." Rogers reached back and grabbed the bottom edge of Peter's jacket before pulling him closer, as if he knew that Peter would be more than willing to go with him to save the other people.

The man lifted his gun and pointed it at Peter's face. Rogers' grip tightened and he moved between Peter and the gun. Peter felt his own grip on Steve's sleeve tightening.

Another gun clicked. This time, it was directly behind Peter's head. His spider-sense was now going off the walls.

Rogers clearly noticed this, as Peter felt him freeze. They were so close that Peter could practically feel his heartbeat speed up.

"Shit." Rogers let escape his lips before tugging on Peter's jacket, launching him to the floor. Peter hissed as his head smacked the floor hard before sitting up to watch as Rogers elbowed the man behind him in the face before taking that man's gun and launching it at the masked man who was in front of the two.

Knowing that he was a target and in the way, Peter pulled himself away and ran to hide as other people were currently doing while the rest of the Avengers joined Rogers.

After finding a spot on his own, Peter pulled off his suit to reveal his Spider-Man costume. Peter smiled at himself, "And I thought that I was being paranoid bringing this."

After waiting a minute to hear sirens approach and avoid suspicion, Spider-Man leaped into action.

"Shooting up a charity event?" Spider-Man questioned as he landed a punch in a goon's face, "Now that's just rude."

Surveying the room, Spider-Man made eye contact with the captain. Well, kind of. It's kind of hard to do while wearing a mask.

Eventually, the group took down the men with ease. Once they finished, Spider-Man prepared to leave just as a certain supersoldier approached him.

"Thank you for helping." the man stuck out his hand, which Spider-Man firmly took and shook.

Shrugging, Spider-Man attempted to smile through the mask, "Of course. It's my job. Well, sort of. Being a vigilante doesn't pay well." the two chuckled.

"If you would like to join us, we're all headed to the tower after this. I just need to find someone and check if he's okay." the captain looked around.

"Thank you, but I will have to pass. I have some work to do." Spider-Man stepped to the side, "And don't worry about Peter. He's safe- I believe that he's already being checked by EMTs outside."

"Thank you, Spider-Man." the man nodded.

A wide smirk grew under the mask as Spider-Man shot off a web, "Any time, Capsicle." he then saluted the confused supersoldier before swinging off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I actually had this written long before the MET Gala recently. I probably wrote this back in December, but I've been super busy. However, I am finally home for a bit, so hopefully you all will get more consistent updates!  
> Enjoy your day/night!


	8. What's to Come

Peter blinked, letting his eyes recover from the light that just crossed over his eyes.

"Honestly, I am fine. No bruising, no bullet wounds-" Peter tried to reassure the EMT.

"How about head injuries?" the voice of an Avenger caught Peter's attention.

Peter rubbed the back of his neck, "I didn't hit my head that hard."

"Oh, please." Rogers stood next to Peter, "If I was able to hear and notice it over everything, it must have been pretty hard."

"You are showing signs of a very mild concussion." the EMT commented.

Peter stuck his tongue at Rogers, "See? Nothing to worry about."

"It's still a concussion, Peter." Rogers' voice was low.

Peter turned his full body to the man, "You don't have to worry about every little injury that I get. I will get scrapes and bruises. It's part of my job. This is practically nothing. Besides, look at you. You don't appear to be in the best condition yourself."

Rogers shrugged, "Scrapes, bruises, and a bullet graze." Peter gave him a look, "But I also have enhanced abilities and fighting these kinds of people is my job. Plus, they were only targeting you because of me." Rogers sighed, looking tired and hurt, "The worst part is that everything that happened to you was because of me."

Peter reached out to lightly touch his arm, "None of this is because of you. I- we would be in much worse shape if you did not act in the manner that you did. Besides, people target these events all the time. If people weren't there for you, they would be there for something else, and it would have ended way worse without you."

Rogers took Peter's hand and squeezed it, rubbing his thumb along the back of Peter's hand. Peter thought that he looked like he was about to run. His eyes remained on their two hands before he looked Peter in the eye, "You're coming to stay in the tower."

Peter blinked a few times, subconsciously taking his hand out of Rogers'. That was not what he was expecting, "Ro-"

"You don't get to argue with me on this. You are apparently being targeted right now, so I can't risk leaving you without protection."

"I'm fine. I told you-" Peter began before being cut off.

"Peter." Rogers spoke sternly, causing Peter to sigh.

"Look-" Peter spoke calmly, "I know that you're concerned, but tonight was just-" Peter sighed, failing to put together an argument, "it's nothing to worry about. They probably only decided to use me because I was there."

"But you said that you've been feeling uneasy all week. And even if that weren't the case, they have seen you with me now-" Rogers made a face before stepping closer and speaking more quietly, "and how... protective I am."

"Because that's your job." Peter argued, "It's nothing more than that. Besides, I probably just have a cold or something."

"But it is more than that-" Rogers sighed, "You're a good friend. The idea of something happening to you..."

"They don't know that." Peter looked him in the eye, "Honestly, don't overreact to the situation."

"Peter-"

"What if I promise to call you the moment that I begin to feel uneasy?" Peter suggested, "Or get in touch with my arachnid-themed friend?"

"What if we don't get there in time?" Rogers looked genuinely concerned.

"You can't just lock me up in a tower." Peter made a face.

Rogers rubbed his face and sighed, "Fine. But you have to call me the moment that you feel the faintest hint of being watched or followed or anything like that."

Peter practically felt his own eyes light up, "Deal."

"Now, come on. Let's walk you home." Rogers nodded Peter on, "Just give me a second to talk to Tony."

Peter jumped off the edge of the ambulance and watched as Rogers ran over to Stark before speaking very quickly with him. When he jogged back, Peter began walking in the direction of his home. Rogers followed just behind him.

Glancing back every once in a while, Peter eyed Rogers. The man wasn't exactly focused on Peter or walking. Rather, he seemed to be eyeing everyone suspiciously as they passed Peter.

Peter laughed, "Don't worry. Despite how it may seem, not everyone in New York is a psychopath."

Rogers redirected his eyes to his feet, shrugging, "Sorry. I'm just... Nervous."

Peter lightly nudged his shoulder against Rogers, "It's fine. No one's going to spontaneously attack us." He smiled.

"I should have driven you home." Rogers muttered, causing Peter's smile to grow a little as he tried not to laugh.

Eventually, they reached Peter's home. However, when they got there, there was a man standing at the door.

'It's the man who approached me- no, Spider-Man- the other night.' Peter realized.

The man turned to Peter as the duo got closer. He shifted his shoulders and locked eyes with Peter, "We need to talk." He said, "I'm Detective Dowey-"

"I guessed as much." Peter started simply, approaching the steps. He turned to Rogers, "I'll see you later, okay?"

"What is a detective doing on your doorstep?" Rogers made a face as he whispered.

Peter smiled, "He probably just had a couple of questions about a case that I have been near because of my dealings with Spider-Man."

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Rogers looked as if he wanted the answer to be yes.

Peter shook his head, "No. I deal with this stuff all the time. I'm okay." He nudged his shoulder against Rogers', "I'll meet you at our usual place tomorrow?"

Rogers looked deflated, but he sighed, "Yeah, see you then." He then quickly pulled Peter in for an awkward hug before whispering, "Don't forget what you promised." He then released Peter, who nodded, before jogging off.

"I don't particularly recall inviting you over to my home." Peter turned to Dowey.

"It was an emergency, and I couldn't find Spider-Man."

"He was at the MET." Peter eyed him.

"So were you."

Peter paused, unsure how to answer.

Dowey simply shrugged before nodding towards the door, "Shall we? Your aunt left a couple of hours ago."

Peter slowly nodded before proceeding up the stairs and into his home.

"So, what's this about?" Peter crossed his arms as he entered the dining room.

"We just received word that Osborn is going to try to cut a deal to get out of jail. He's claiming that he didn't have any control over his actions and therefore shouldn't be locked up for them." The man explained.

Peter huffed, "What a load of shit."

"We know, but he has people on the inside. We're concerned that he might be able to get away with it." The man sat on one of the chairs.

"What do you want me to do?" Peter shifted his weight.

"We need you as a source of information. You know him on a level that we don't. If we build a strong enough case against him, we can push back against the corruption."

"You want me to testify?" Peter raised a brow.

"We're not sure yet. For now, just give us some needed information. But only report to me. I can't say I particularly trust much of the force right now, or any of the legal people."

Peter nodded, "What happens if he gets out?"

The man paused, "I honestly don't know. That's beyond my knowledge."

Peter sighed, "I do have one condition, though." Dowey tilted his head, "My aunt. I want her to be put under protection- especially if he gets out."

"What about you?" Dowey leaned forward.

"Harry doesn't want to kill me. He just wants to hurt me." Peter ran his hand over his face, "That includes hurting and possibly killing the people that I love."

"Just like Gwen Stacy." Dowey spoke quietly, "Do you mind me asking why he hates you so much?"

"It's a long story."

"I've got time." The man shrugged, "It might be useful for me to know down the line anyways."

Peter sat down before going on to tell Dowey the story, saving a few things to hide a certain secret identity. The man took notes, nodding attentively as he did so. This lasted a while before Dowey asked a few more questions and, afterwards, left the home, leaving Peter to ponder the situation on his own.


	9. Low-Key Day

Peter closed his eyes as he rested his head on the cafe table. He was kept up all night, tossing and turning with the thoughts Detective Dowey left him with. He was faced with more problems than he could possibly handle right now.

Harry was possibly getting released, he had a certain supersoldier following him around for some reason, and the cafe was out of mint flavoring for his hot chocolate.

Today really sucked.

"Good morning, sleepyhead." a voice approached Peter.

Peter simply groaned in reply.

Rogers chuckled, "How are you feeling?"

"Tiiiiiirrrrred." Peter mumbled, watching as Rogers picked up Peter's cup, looked at it, and put it back down.

"It probably doesn't help that you have zero caffeine." The man sat across from Peter.

"Caffeine is for the weak." Peter managed to joke.

Rogers rolled his eyes, "Whatever you say. I'm getting you coffee. We can't walk around Central Park with you half asleep." He stood up.

Peter's head popped up, "No, please. Have mercy. Not today."

Rogers laughed, "I knew that would wake you up." the smile grew, "Don't worry, I'm not going to make you do that today." he shifted his weight and lightly touched Peter's shoulder, "I was thinking that we could watch a movie?"

"Mmm." Peter nodded in agreement, putting his head back on the table.

"Perfect." The man ran over to get a to-go coffee before coming back to Peter, "You ready?"

"Five more minutes." Peter said softly before realizing that he was being pulled up by Rogers. Standing on his own two feet, Peter gave the other man a look, "Who gave you five espressos today?"

Rogers rolled his eyes once again, "Let's go." He marched out the door, Peter trudging behind.

This time, Peter was directed to a shiny, black sports car. He gave Rogers a look, "We've moved on from fancy motorcycle to fancy car?"

"We can actually talk in the car. I'm sure that that won't exactly be happening during the movie." Rogers shrugged.

Peter nodded before getting in.

"So, um," Rogers began as he started the car.

"Yeah?" Peter glanced at him. The car began to move.

Rogers accelerated a little faster than he should, causing both of the car's occupants to be pushed back in their seats, "Sorry, I'm just getting used to this car... And, um, I heard about Harry Osborn." Rogers bit his lip.

Peter sighed, "How could that have possibly already gotten out?"

"Tony." He simply replied, "Peter, I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Peter watched out the window.

"If he, um, gets out... What are you going to do?"

Peter shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I'm kind of counting on him not getting out. But, um, I'm making sure that my aunt gets protection."

"What about you?" Rogers glanced at him. Peter didn't reply. He knew that Rogers wouldn't like his answer, "Peter, our doors are always open to you. If he gets out-"

"Don't worry about it."

"Peter-"

"Please." Peter looked at him, "I don't want to talk about it right now." the look on Peter's face established that if the conversation wasnt dropped, he and Rogers would not be spending the day together.

"Okay." The man nodded hesitatantly before turning to focus on driving.

Eventually, they pulled up to a theater. Rogers bought a couple of tickets to some movie- Peter wasn't paying much attention to what it was. They then went into the theater and took seats in the back.

Peter noticed the screen beginning to play something, but he couldn't bring himself to focus on it. He was so tired. And he just felt... Off.

At some point, Peter caught himself beginning to nod off. He did his best to keep from leaning into Rogers, but he didnt have much control of what his body did in his sleep. Before he knew it, he was waking to a gentle voice.

"Peter." Rogers shook him gently.

"Mmmm?" Peter looked at him.

Rogers laughed, "You slept through the whole movie." His face fell serious, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Peter stood from his seat, "Just tired."

"Let's get you home then." Rogers suggested as he stood. Peter followed behind him and the two left the building.

"How's your head?" Rogers asked as they entered the car. Peter could tell that he had been holding that question back for a while.

"Functional." Peter shrugged before earning a look.

"Is your aunt home?"

Peter shook his head as Rogers started the car, "I don't think so. She's been running errands, and I think she's working at the hospital this afternoon."

"I don't want to leave you at home alone." The man made a face at Peter.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Peter smiled, "I just need sleep."

Rogers sighed and the two rode in silence the rest of the way.

Once they pulled up to Peter's home, Peter got out of the car before turning to look in at Rogers.

"Thank you for today." Peter gave him a small smile.

"Anytime." Rogers smiles back, "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah." Peter nodded, "Knowing you, you'll probably find me at some point tomorrow." He just earned a chuckle in response before Peter closed the door and made his way up his front steps.

"Peter, wait!" Rogers rushed out if the car and ran up the steps behind Peter, who whipped around. He looked up to see Rogers standing over him, "I- um..." they were standing a tad bit too close, "Are you sure you don't want to stay at the tower? It's no big deal. I'm just concerned about you being safe."

"I'm fine. Thank you for the offer, though." Peter shrugged.

"Yeah, um, of course." He continued to stare down at Peter.

"Well..." Peter shuffled towards the door slightly, "um, I better head inside."

"Yeah, of course." Rogers took a few steps back, "I'll see you tomorrow, Peter."

"See you then." Peter flashed one last smile before heading inside and closing the door. It was another few moments before he heard Rogers finally pull away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I suck at updating and this chapter isn't my best. I've been a little distracted with another story that I've been writing that I really enjoy. It's slightly different with the relationships than my usual and I kind of like the dynamic between the characters a lot... Maybe I'll post it later...
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all have seen Far From Home now. I've seen it twice and will probably go again. If you haven't seen it, AVOID SPOILERS and WATCH THE END CREDITS. I'll leave it at that.
> 
> Have a great day/night everyone!


End file.
